Our Secret
by Phoenix2005
Summary: Four demigod have held a secret for a long time. What will happen when the fates want them to tell their family their secret life.
1. chapter 1

**NOT A CHAPTET**

After DH and a couple of years after HoO.

Fred and Severus are alive.

The all demigods are immortal like the hunters of Artemis, but the apollo kids can change their physical appearence.


	2. Truth

**After the battle of Hogwarts**

Great Hall

Bill: I cant belive we are all safe

Ron: Yeah, hey were is the food

Mr. Weasley: Ron please, cant you wait the house elves are trying

Professor McGonagall: Attention, the ministry would like to make a announcement

Kingsley: Thank you Minerva, as you are all wondering we are hear because we have some special geust here and we would like them to introduce themselfs

Harry: What makes them so important

Professor Snape: Does anyone know abou Greek mythology

Hermione* Has hand up*

Professor Snape: Miss Granger

Hermione: Greek mythology are ways people back in ancient greek used to explain thing, they also had gods and godesses

Kingsley: Does anyone know what a demigod is

Professor McGonagall: Miss Lovegood

Luna: Demigods are half-mortal and half-god, they have a sent that lead monsters to hunt then, they are also known as halfblood

Professor McGonagall:Correct, and if you are all wondering are visiters are infact demigod, there are four here who have been spies sent by Dumbledore, to protect us

Fred: Your joking, right

Professor Snape: No Weasley, we are not

Ginny:How is that possible, we should have known, those so called gods and demigods are probably fake

Fleur*angry* You will not speak of the gods that way mortal

Charlie: Fleur, what is going on with you?

Fleur: You all want to know fine *takes off ring*

When Fleur said this Draco Malfoy, Percy Weasley, and Luna Lovegood also standed up and took off there rings

A bright light flashed and when it left everyone looked shocked. Fleur, Draco, Percy, and Luna all had blue eyes as the sky and yellow-blonde hair, they were also tan and muscular. When they all spoke they had a greek/new york accent.

Mrs.Weasley: Who are you people

Percy:Well since the secret is out why not we introde our selfs.My name is Percival Prewett son of Apollo God of Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light, the Sun, Healing, and Plagues, hero of olympus survivor of the titan and giant war

Draco: Draco Black son of Apollo, hero of olympus survivor of the titan and giant war

Fleur: Fleur Moreau **(Don't know her moms madien name)** daughter of Apollo, hero of olympus survivor of the giant and titan war

Luna: Luna Olivander **(Same as Fleur)** daughter of Apollo, hero of olympus survivor of the giant and titan war

Everyone in the great hall was abou to speak when there was a sudden flash of light


	3. Not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER**

This story might be a AU, since I will change things in both worlds so there could be more understanding


	4. Stuff told

When the flash of light disappeared, there stood three woman. The woman looked ancient as if they were alive for millions of years.

Harry: *Has wand out* Who are you people

Woman #1: Silence mortal !

Wonan #2: We are the Moirai also known as the fates

Woman #3: I am Clotho the fate of Birth

Woman #2: I am Lachesis the fate of Life

Woman #1: I am Atropos the fate of Death

Percy, Fleur, Draco, and Luna bowed when they heard who the woman were.

Percy: Our ladies welcome, but if I may ask. What are you all doing here, much less with some mortals

Lachesis: Son of Apollo, we want you and your siblings to tell the mortals of the greek world, with the wars and the lives of a demigod

Percy: Of course my ladies

Fleur: Wait, my ladies what if they don't understand

Clotho: Then you will have to help them see the truth, little by little

Atropos: farewell children of Apollo and we hope you all understand

So with a flash of light the fates disappeared

Ron,Bill,Charlie,Ginny,Fred, and George: Who were they

Draco: They were the fates they decide our lives, how we live and how and when we die

Luna: Well should we start

Hermione: Yes, I want to know about this. Maybe I should record this and make a book.

Fleur and Luna: *roll eyes*

Percy: Drake if you may

Draco made an image and it showed 14 giants 3 of which were arguing

 **"We can't have any more children you heard the orcale" one said**

 **"Agreed, we have to do something" another one said " But what can we do all of our kids are either dead or over 16" the last person said**

 **Ginny: Who are they**

Draco: If you shut up and listen, then you would know

 **"Why don't you swear on the styx to have no more children" a woman said "I agree with Hera on that" one of the men said**

 **"I Zeus king of the gods swear on the river styx to have no more children" the first one said**

 **"I Poseidon god of the sea swear on the river styx to have no more children" the second one said**

 **"I Hades god of the underworld swear on the river styx to have no more children" the last one said**

Another image appeared, of a girl dying

Mrs,Weasley: Oh my, what,happened to her

 **"Her name was Thalia and she gave her life to save her friends"**

Mrs. Weasley: What?!

 **"So as she lay dying her father Zeus found another way for her to live. A way for all half-bloods to live, so no one at camp half-blood would die the same way. The barrier to protects them from those who lived for their deaths."**

Harry: What had happened to her and what do you all mean by a barrier that protect you

Fleur: Look we will answer all of you questions later, but we would mind if you would keep quiet

Chalie: Fine

Ginny: But what was this barrier for

Luna: The barrier was to let our camp be sealed so no mortal or monster could enter

Ron: What is your camp called

Draco: Our camp is Camp Half-blood home of the greek demigods and it is in Long Island, New York. Also in San Franciso, California there is Camp Jupiter home to the roman demigods

Bill:Oh

Fred: If I may ask how old were you when you all came to your camp

Percy:I was 5, Fleur was 4, Draco was 1, and Luna was a couple of months old

Hermione: Why did you all leave at a young age together

Fleur:We left because some mortals never accepted us for who we were or we also left because are mortal family never loved us

Draco: And for the record, Percy and I came together and Fleur and Luna came together

As Draco finished talking another image appeared.

 _A/N: Ok guys, this chapter is done, hoped you guys liked it._


	5. Comming to camp and other things

A image appeared on the screen.

It was a young Percy and Draco with someone else running as fast as they could, away from some thing

Hermione: What is that !

Fleur: That is a Satyr

Ron: What is a saytr

Hermione* Has mouth open*

Draco: A saytr is a soneone who is part man and part goat

Percy: There upper waste is of a man, while the lower part is of a goat

Ron: Oh

Luna:Can we countine with the story

Draco: Sure

 **"Come on cupcakes we are almost to the barrier" someone said**

 **"Look out" Draco yelled**

 **"Couch, Draco come one I see camp" Percy yelled anxiously**

 **"Minator! Hurry"**

Harry: What is a minator

Percy: Potter do us a favor and shut the f*ck up

 **"Ahh, take that horny! You won't get these cupcakes, hurry run throw the barrier and call for back up"**

Luna: Couch Hedge!!!

Fleur: Couch you could have been really hurt. Guys remind me when we go back to camp to teach couch a lesson on saftey.

Draco: Okay, but remember last time

Percy: Who could forget that

Another image then appeared of draco and percy getting claimed with a sun above their heads

Bill: What is happening to them

Luna: They are being claimed

 **"All hail Percival Prewett and Draco Black, sons of Apollo god of Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light, the Sun, Healing, and Plagues" Chiron spoke**

 **All of a sudden campers started to kneel infront of Percy and Draco.**

Ron: Why are they kneeling

Fleur: Its tradition that we kneel when a camper gets claimed

Ron: Oh

Luna: Guys it's getting late, maybe we should continue tomorrow

Percy: Okay well start again tomorrow, lets go to bed

Draco: Yes I am really tired

@s@s@s@

Ginny: Guys, do you all believe in what they are saying. I mean we all thought that Percy was a stuck up prat, but is it all really true on what we believed.

Harry: I don't know Ginny, but they must have been hear not just to protect us. If they where hear to protect us all then not many of us would be dead.

Mrs.Weasley: *nearly in tears* Yes, but oh how could they fight in a war at such a young age

Bill: Mom please come down, they might have had a reason

Ron:Still that gives them no right to be hear, they are a danger to hog-

BOOM*

Mr.Weasley: Run!

Bill:Hurry

Harry:Stupefy

The spell bounced right back

Hermione:It's not working

When Hermione said this 20 arrows came out of no where and hit the monster, which then exploded into a pile of golden dust. Percy, Fleur, Draco and Luna immeditley entered the room, they all looked 12 years old and were armed with a bow and arrows in their arms.

Percy:What the Hades

Draco:What happened hear, we where happily in bed till we hear a giant roar, which we come hear and we find a Empousa here

Ron, Fred, and George: Um...well...uh

Charlie: Okay, um why do you four look 12 and what is a empousa

Fleur: First we look twelve because all demigods are immortal and all of us apollo kids can change our physical appearence

Luna: Second a empousa is a female monster that looks a little like a vampire, their hair is fire, they have one donkey leg and their other leg is a celestial bronze prosthetic leg and they have wings

Bill:Oh

Fred:Hey since your father is the god of music can you guys sing

Draco: We don't really want to sin-

George: Please

Luna:Fine

Fleur: One three guys. One...two...three

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

 **Get out your guns, battles begun**

 **Are you a saint, or a sinner?**

 **If loves a fight, than I shall die**

 **With my heart on a trigger**

 **They say before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**

 **Don't mean I'm not a believer**

 **And major Tom, will sing along**

 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

 **They say before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

 **And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight**

 **(Live, not just survive)**

 **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

 **They say before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

As all four if them stoped singing they looked and saw that the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were just staring at them.

Harry: H...ho...how can you four sing that good, it sounded like there where instruments playing in the background

Percy: Our father is the god if music and because of this we have a gift with singing

 _A/N Okay, please coment if you like and if you could please comment what other memories should the Weasley's see._


End file.
